Ships in the Night
by xegypsyx
Summary: Before ANH Han encounters a woman who will later play a huge part in his life. Get it? If not, you will.


Han Solo had always considered himself a great connoisseur of the female sex. Thus, instead of striding briskly past the lovely specimen of the female form seated on the sidewalk and propelling himself into the nearest bar, Han stopped and gazed down at her, a cocky grin plastered on his face. "What's a gorgeous thing like you doing sitting on the side of the street?"

The girl glanced up of him, a frown of annoyance briefly marring her smooth features before she registered Han's appearance. Then, her frown melted away and a sultry smile graced her full lips. "Waiting for you, Spacer."

"For me?" Han replied, assuming a tone of exaggerated surprise. "Now that's funny. Cuz I've been looking for you all day."

The girl smiled and took the hand that Han offered to help her to her feet. Despite his gentlemanly gesture, Han took the chance to scope out her breasts and the copious amount of cleavage she was revealing. 'Those are real.' Han observed to himself, wondering if he would get a chance to explore those beauties more fully later that evening. He pulled his gaze back up to the girl's face. "What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Rina. Rina Loquan."

"Vykk Drago." Han replied automatically.

Rina felt the excitement bubbling in her stomach. What luck! Only the second jerk to approach her today turns out to be her target. And for once, the target was actually attractive, she mused as she glanced over Vykk's muscular form. Vykk steered her toward a bar and Rina followed him obligingly.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the second in command on her team, stationed at this particular bar in case Vykk passed by Rina and showed a preference for redheads. As the redhead registered Rina, she slipped unobtrusively out of the door, on her way, Rina knew, to retrieve the other members of the team, a blonde and a dark-skinned girl. Rina smiled to herself. 'A flavor for every taste.' Now that Rina had established herself with the target, the others would come in to provide back-up. Or, if Rina failed to hold the smuggler's interest, to provide him with alternative choices for companionship.

Rina glanced at the man beside her, wondering how she should play this. She had expected to play the role of a hardened portside girl, but now that she was in Drago's presence, she was rethinking that choice. The man lacked a certain hardness. Sure, he was jaded, but Rina felt certain that playing the part of the portside girl would only earn his company for the night, and fail to yield the information she desired. And Rina wanted the situation to be the other way around. She was not going to sleep with this man. She would play her part in the mission, but she knew where she would draw the line. Rina was disturbed from her thoughts as Vykk shifted beside her.

"You want somethin' to drink, Sweetheart?"

"Of course." Rina flashed her sweetest smile at the smuggler. "How about something Corellian?"

Han couldn't stop the cheeky grin that came to his face. "Somethin' Corellian, huh? I think I can manage that." Rina blushed and Han felt a rush of emotion for the girl.

Rina, for her part, was glad that she had already discarded the hardened portside persona because there was no way her virginal blush would pass the muster. Where was a snappy comeback when she needed one? She smiled shyly up at Vykk while her mind raced to create a new persona.

It turned out to be just on time too. Vykk passed her a drink and then sipped from his own as he eyed her curiously. "How'd a girl like you end up here?"

Rina shrugged. "Long story. It may not be the best bar topic, you know?"

She could feel his gaze on her and she tilted her head up to meet his eyes squarely. A smile appeared on the man's face and Rina felt his hand cup her chin, tilting her face up toward his own. "You have beautiful eyes." He said softly.

Rina felt herself blushing again. 'What on earth is wrong with me?' She chastised herself. 'I've given speeches in front of huge crowds and never had a problem, and now I'm blushing like a school girl!' But as she gazed back into Vykk's gold-tinged hazel eyes, she knew what the problem was.

Han smiled down at her and released her chin, feeling her begin to get uncomfortable.

"How's the drink?" He asked casually, sipping his own.

"Very Corellian." Rina returned. "Potent."

Han grinned. "That what they say, Sweetheart."

"Are you Corellian then, Vykk?" Rina queried. "Because if not, then all your Corellian jokes have been wasted."

"You bet I am." Han said proudly.

"What's a Corellian doing so far from home?"

"Uh-uh." Han waved a finger at her. "You first, Sweetheart."

The girl sighed and swirled her drink absently. "You sure you have the time?"

"I've got all the time in the world for you." Han's usual leering grin was replaced by a gentle smile, completely changing the tone of his words.

The girl once again trained those eyes on his face. "I . . . my parents were killed last year. I've been trying to make it on my own since then. I'm trying to get to Alderaan to stay with my Aunt Fanna. I made it here with the last of my money, and now I'm trying to earn enough to make it the rest of the way. I've had trouble finding a job, you know? So I'm just hoping that the few credits I still have will keep me off the street until I can find a way to earn some money." She swirled her drink again, dropping her eyes to the sticky surface of the bar.

Han watched the girl draw herself together and force a smile onto her face. After a moment she looked back up at him. "Your turn, Spacer."

Han grinned. "Fair enough. I'm making a run for a client. Nothing illegal," he assured Rina, "Just some datapads." He shrugged. "Not as exciting as some of the runs I've done, but it pays well." He shook his head bemusedly. "Why someone would want to pay for datapads beats the hell out of me."

Rina felt her stomach begin to do flip-flops. This was it! And the spacer didn't even know what he had! "Not going anywhere near Alderaan, are you?" She forced a hopeful note into her voice.

Han's natural reticence reared up. Why would this girl want to know where he was going? Then, he remembered her story and relaxed – she just wanted a ride. Besides, what danger could this beautiful woman pose? She fairly radiated innocence. "Yeah, actually. I'm going to a system near there. I could take you to Alderaan if you wanted."

Rina's face lit up. "Oh! Thank you! I'm sure my aunt will pay you when we get there."

Han grinned. "How about we call this one a favor? It's on the way, after all."

Rina threw her arms around Han's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a nice man."

Han chuckled. "Don't go telling people that, alright? Wouldn't want to ruin my reputation." He held onto her a moment longer than necessary, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his.

When she pulled away, he noticed she was blushing again. Grinning, he scrawled the number and address of the rooming house he was staying in onto a napkin. "I'm leaving this afternoon. Meet me here at 1500."

"I'll be there!" Rina grinned. "Let me go pack!"

Han enjoyed the view as Rina rushed away.

"Nice job, my dear." Tish, the blonde, congratulated her friend.

Rina shrugged. "He was a nice guy. No problem."

Celia, the dark-skinned girl, eyed Rina searchingly. "Not feeling guilty, are we?"

Rina sighed. "A little. But we're not going to do him any harm, after all."

"No." Ruby, the redhead, shook her head firmly. "In fact, this way he gets the money without having to go into the Core at all."

"Besides," Tish added, "if he really is a nice guy he wouldn't want any part in delivering that information."

Rina nodded. "Yeah."

"He was awfully good looking though." Celia observed.

Rina did not reply, but the girls noted her bright red cheeks.

"Uh-huh." Ruby said as she and Tish looked at each other knowingly.

"Shut up." Rina growled. She looked down at her chrono, as much to divert her friends' attention as to actually check the time. "Quarter 'til. Let's go."

Han was stepping out of the shower when he heard the knock on the door. He hastily checked the chrono on the bedside table as he yanked his pants on. 'Must be Rina.' He pulled open the door, then stepped back in surprise as four girls strode in past him.

Sure enough, one of them was Rina. But she looked completely different. The form fitting skirt and low cut shirt were gone, replaced by khaki fatigues. The other three women wore similar clothing, and all four wore blasters on their hips.

Han instinctively backed against the wall, sending a glance at the bag holding his own blaster.

The blonde held up a hand. "No need for weapons, Mr. Drago. We're only here to make you an offer."

Even through the confusion fogging his brain, Han noticed that all four women were ogling his shirtless form. He inwardly chuckled. 'I've imagined myself with four beautiful women before, but it never turned out like this.'

Outwardly, Han nodded his understanding of the blonde's words. "So what's this deal? I already offered to take Rina here to Alderaan free of charge."

Han was gratified to see that Rina had the decency to look discomfited by the reminder of his kindness.

"We're not here to cause you trouble," the redhead assured him.

Rina nodded. "Listen, Vykk. Those datapads you're hauling contain some very dangerous information. We're willing to pay you double what you would have gotten for the shipment if you give them to us."

Han grinned. "That's my kind of offer."

"So you agree?" the dark-skinned girl asked.

"Hell yes." Han affirmed.

"Good." The blonde nodded briskly. "Give us the codes for your ship and . . ."

"Hold on there." Han held up a hand. "No need for that. I've got them here." As he reached under the bed all four women tensed and moved their hands toward their weapons.

"Take it easy!" Han reassured them. "Just a lockbox."

He pulled the case out and laid it on the bed. "Security locked. Impossible to open without the code."

Rina stepped forward and tapped on the keypad attached to the case. It hissed open and she carefully examined its contents before nodding an affirmation at the rest of the team.

The redhead reached into her pocket and retrieved a credit chit, tossing it to Han. The spacer glanced at it, then opened his mouth to complain about the amount.

"Uh-uh." The redhead cut him off. "We did our research. Double the price."

Han closed his mouth, shrugging. Winking, the redhead hefted the case and turned to walk out the door, followed by the other two. As Rina turned to go, Han caught her arm. She came toward him willingly enough, and Han smiled. He pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers roughly, running his hands under her shirt and up her back. Just as abruptly he pulled away, grinning down into those moody brown eyes.

Her mouth opened, but he cut her off. "Just count that as part of my payment."

Rina – actually Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan – nodded mutely and followed her friends out the door.

Two years later Han Solo found himself again staring down into a pair of moody brown eyes. This time, they were attached to the smart mouthed princess that he, his Wookiee copilot, and a wet behind the ears farmboy had just rescued from a detention cell on the Death Star. He yelled his reply to the Princess' complaint, "He's the brains, Sweetheart!"

FIN -- EGYPSY


End file.
